


Hands Down My Pants (My Name on Your Lips)

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Caught, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eavesdropping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jonsa Smut Week, Light Angst, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon and Sansa have been roommates for about six months.  Sansa has started to fall for her handsome roommate who is so kind and caring but she doubts he'll ever see her as anything more than his best friend's little sister.  Everything had been fine until recently when Jon started hanging out in his bedroom at night and avoiding Sansa.  It's like he doesn't want her there anymore.  She's about to find out that's not really the case though.





	Hands Down My Pants (My Name on Your Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Day 5 prompt of Caught for Jonsa Smut Week on Tumblr.

 

_Six months. Six months living together and everything has been fine. What happened?_

At least she’d thought everything had been fine up until the past week.

Honestly, no one had ever thought they’d last that long. Broody Jon Snow offering his spare bedroom to his best friend’s little sister, Social Queen Extraordinaire Sansa Stark.

They’d never got on that well as kids when he’d been like another addition to the Stark family. It’s not that they’d fought or loathed one another. They’d just had little to say to each other and spent minimal time interacting back then compared to the rest of the family.

“A month. I give you two a month,” Robb had joked.

Well, he’d been wrong.

After Sansa had caught her boyfriend Harry cheating, she’d needed to find a place in the city ASAP. Jon Snow was the closest thing to family she had here and his roommate had just gotten married and moved out. It seemed like a good temporary fix for them both.

Much to their surprise, they found that they were well suited for cohabitating, complimenting each other’s strengths and weaknesses rather well.

Sansa was used to his frequent silences, having known him as a quiet boy. She didn’t mind them.

Jon was used to Sansa’s more outgoing ways, having known her as a vivacious girl. However, she’d been more withdrawn from people after having her ego bruised and her heart battered. He was comfortable with her.  He made her feel comfortable in a way no one else did here.  He was quite supportive and caring, she discovered.

If Jon was a bit untidy at times, Sansa was not troubled by that having grown up with three brothers…and Jon as well.

And if Sansa tended to obsess over the order things, such as the proper arrangement of the spices in the spice rack, Jon didn’t say a word and always did his best to put them back where he found them.

But the past few days, something has changed. It’s as though they’ve stepped back in time to how distant they’d been as kids.

Actually…it’s worse than that. At least back then he’d speak to her civilly. Now, all he gives her are grunts and two syllable responses to her greetings and questions.

He’s taken to spending an inordinate amount of time in his room when she’s at home as though he doesn’t wish to be in her company.

It hurts honestly. She’d felt so alone and isolated after she’d caught Harry in bed with her former friend and co-worker, Myranda. Jon had been the only friend within miles and miles that she had.

Jon had held her and let her cry on his shoulder that first month after she’d moved in. He’d watched all her favorite films without a word of complaint. Harry had moaned and groaned for the entire fifteen minutes of ‘Atonement’ he’d sat through once before she’d finally given up and told him they could watch something else.

Jon has watched ‘Atonement’ roughly fifteen times with her by now and never complains though occasionally he snores. She doesn’t mind. She just lets him snore and snuggles up closer to him, happy to have a warm body to snuggle with, someone that cares about her...someone special…someone she could maybe fall in love with.

See…that was an unexpected thing. She’d known Jon was handsome. He’d been a bit dorky in high school but by the time he finished college he had transformed into a gorgeous man. And, he’d always been kind and thoughtful…and funny…and bright. She’d just never realized how appealing he was because he’d always been…well, a bit like another older brother in a way, one that you just didn’t have that much in common with. At least that was what she’d thought.

But now, Sansa realizes she’s wasted two years on Harry the Ass when right there in front of her from the tender age of five, an ideal man has already been in her life. Not that he’d ever look at her that way though.

Another night comes and goes with Sansa sitting alone in the living room and Jon hiding out in his bedroom. She sighs and wonders what she did wrong for him to suddenly stop wanting to spend any time with her.

She hears his door crack open and she stiffens like a hound awaiting her master’s signal. Her shoulders tighten and she hopes tonight maybe he’ll come sit beside her and ask what’s on worth watching. She’d watch whatever he likes. She’s well past her grief over Harry and just wants Jon’s company again.

Maybe she’d like more but she won’t push. She’ll be his gal pal if that’s all he wants. She’s just afraid he doesn’t even want that with her anymore.

But he doesn’t come into the living room. He eyes her warily from the kitchen, grabs a beer from the fridge and starts back to his room.

“Jon? Would you like to join me?” she asks from the sofa, hoping he’ll agree and afraid of sounding desperate. _Please, don’t go_.

“Uh…not tonight, Sansa. I’m, uh…working on some things in my room.”

“You could work in here. I’ll turn the television off,” she offers. “I promise I won’t bother you.”

“That’s nice but I…I’m actually tired and going to, uh…turn in. Goodnight, Sansa,” he mutters and scurries back down the hall.

 _Turn in? It’s not even nine o’clock. You just don’t want to be with me_.

Sansa tells herself not to cry over Jon Snow and his broody, antisocial ways.

She does anyway.

She tells herself it’s not personal and that it probably has nothing to do with her.

But it sure feels like it.

Then, she gets a bit mad.

Actually, she gets a lot mad.

_Who the fuck is he to be all warm and sweet and compassionate for six months and make me feel…something…and then freeze me out like the King of Winter suddenly?_

She marches down the hallway to his room, ready to bang on the door with her angry tears and her hurt feelings and tell him what an ass he is. Then, she’ll pack a bag and go…somewhere. _Where will you go?_ She shakes her head and decides not to worry about that.

She raises her fist to knock again but she’s pissed and wondering why should she even offer him the courtesy of knocking when he’s practically ignored her existence for the past week. She knows he never locks his door as she’s stumbled in on him half-dressed once...or twice. She always tries to knock now. Not that she’s forgotten how incredible he looks shirtless.

But before she can barge into his room and give him a well-deserved piece of her mind, she hears something. She presses her ear to his door and then feels her cheeks grow hot in an instant. It’s low but it’s definitely…moaning.

_Sex sounds?_

She sees red even though she's ashamed at the jealousy she probably has no business feeling but then remembers there's no one else in the house. She wonders if he’s watching porn. She’s more than a little turned on at the thought.

_Why are you jealous at the thoughts of him with someone else? Why do you care if he watches porn? It’s not your business really, is it? He’ll never see you as anything but Robb’s little sister._

She listens again. She doesn’t hear anything that sounds like a typical porn video though. It sounds like a man moaning on the other side of the door. It sounds like…Jon.

“ _Unnn_ …fuck, baby,” he says quietly…but not too quietly. “Tell Daddy you want this cock.”

Sansa’s eyes widen in shock. Jon is a…a dirty talker. And apparently has a kink…one that she shares.

“Oh, baby girl…can you suck Daddy’s cock? Fuck…I want you so bad, my sweet girl.”

His voice is low and raspy and the things he’s saying… Sansa is practically glued to the door now, listening to Jon talk dirty while he’s likely jerking off on his bed. She can picture it in her mind. She’d rather see it with her eyes though.

 _Oh, fuck. I want to go in there and…oh, fuck_ , she thinks rubbing her thighs together to relieve the sudden ache that’s budding there.

“God, your sweet mouth, baby. Daddy loves it when you suck him. Fuck me… _uhhh_ …shit, baby. You’re going to make Daddy cum all over those pretty tits. Would you like that?” he growls.

Sansa nods that she would like that very much on the other side of the door like a fool and slips her hand down her pajama pants.

 _Might as well join him this way at least_ , she tells herself as she slowly starts circling her clit.

She’s amazed at how wet she is already. It’s been over six months but even when she’d been with Harry, it’d taken time to get herself properly in the mood with him.

Just a few dirty words from Jon’s mouth though…and just picturing him holding his cock and…

 _You could drown a toddler in my panties_.

Sansa starts frigging herself and swears she can hear a wet, rhythmic slapping sound on the other side of the door.

 _Lube. He’d need some lube_ , she supposes. _You wouldn’t need_ _it if you were with me_ , she thinks wickedly.

“ _Ohhh_ …like that, baby. I fucking love you, Sansa,” he says next.

Sansa’s jaw drops and her hand stops moving at once. And the other hand that was desperately grasping his doorknob to help her stay up right gives it a twist. The door opens inward and Sansa nearly falls into his bedroom.

There on the bed with his pants off but shirt still on sits Jon with his hand wrapped around his red and straining erection and a bottle of lube beside him. He’s got his laptop on the bed but there’s no porn playing. It’s a video of herself that he’d taken on his phone a month ago of them being silly on the couch together. She was laughing and calling him Daddy because he’d fussed at her for leaving the front door unlocked when he was working late.

Jon’s mouth falls open and his hand ceases its strokes. He reaches for his blanket to cover himself.

And Sansa pulls herself up right and leans against his door, eyes wide and staring at him. Her heart pounds and she is aching. God, she wants him…all of him.

“Fuck, Sansa!” he croaks. “I’m, uh...you should’ve knocked!”

“You could’ve locked the door…” she argues before she licks her lips and adds, “Daddy.”

“Oh, shit,” he sighs, his face bright red. “Sansa, I’m sorry. I didn’t…”

She doesn’t let him finish. She launches herself across the room and climbs on top of him. She kisses him with desperate longing. He yelps into her mouth with his initial shock…and then kisses her back.

“You…you’re not upset or…” he asks as he breaks away to draw breath.

She shakes her head. “I want you, Jon.”

“Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. Oh, fuckity fuck, fuck,” he mumbles as his hands glide up to her pajama pants. “You’re sure…baby?”

“Yes…Daddy,” she answers with a shy grin.

“Jesus Christ…Sansa.”

He loses his train of thought and kisses her again. He leans backwards on the bed, pulling her down with him.

Their mouths are hungry, their kisses urgent, biting and nipping and sucking lips and tasting tongues. He’s in nothing but his shirt and her pajamas bottoms are quickly discarded.

“Let me see those perky tits, baby,” he says huskily. Sansa pulls her t-shirt over her head as she straddles his hips. “Oh, fuck yeah,” he murmurs appreciatively as his hand cups one breasts.

His dark brown eyes gaze at her intently. She feels like a goddess with the way he stares.

“You like, Daddy?” she asks…a teasing pout on her lips.   

“Yeah, baby girl.”

“Can I suck your cock, Daddy?” she asks next, enjoying this game immensely.

He whimpers and clears his throat before he says in his normal deep voice, “No, baby. Daddy’s already so close. He wants you…inside of you.”  Jon moves his eyes up to her face. “Is that alright, Sansa? Can we?”

She doesn’t answer at first. Instead, she grasps his hand and lets him feel how wet she is.

His eyes roll back and he groans. “Do I need a…”

“No, I’m on the pill,” she answers. “You want this?” she asks next as she rubs the head of his cock back and forth along her folds where his fingers just were.

“Yeah. God, yes…Sansa,” he gasps.

“Tell your little girl what you want, Daddy.  I want to be a good girl for you.”

“Oh, my God," he chokes out.  "This is so much better with you than by myself."  She laughs and he gets back in character.  "I, uh...I want your sweet pussy, baby girl. Can I have it? Daddy wants to put his cock in that sweet, tight little cunt.”

“Yes, Daddy, yes!” she shouts with girlish glee as she sinks down to take him in.

“ _Ohhh_ …fuck! Sansa!” he cries as she writhes on top of him singing, "Yes, Daddy!  Give me that cock!  Your girl wants it so bad!" 

He flips them unexpected and the laptop crashes to the floor. Sansa squeals and laughs as he curses.

“Goddammit.” He decides to check his computer later though as he starts thrusting into her. “So good,” he growls in her ear. “You pussy is so tight, baby. I knew it would be, sweet Sansa.”

“Jon…oh, Jon…” she moans. “I’m gonna cum. I nearly did in the hallway hearing you.”

“Were you listening at my door, naughty girl?” he asks. He hikes one of her legs around his waist and gives her ass a teasing smack.

“I was. I was…” she babbles before she's forced to bite her lip.

He’s grunting into her ear as he picks up a relentless pace. “So wet, so sweet, so tight,” he chants.

“All yours,” she says in response.

“All mine,” he agrees.

He pounds into her just so, rubbing across her clit with his every thrust. A long, low moan builds in Sansa’s throat.

“Yes…yes, Daddy,” she says.

“That’s right, baby. Cum. Cum for Daddy.”

And she does.

She grasps his dark curls and a white light flashes behind her eyelids as she keens and crashes. She screams his name and shudders, only vaguely aware of his words as he finishes with a roar.

After, she lies beneath him panting, her hand still carding through his hair as she feels his heart start to slow its rapid pounding against her chest.

Her heart is aching though, for what did all this mean exactly?

Jon is staring at her, cupping her cheek. “What are you thinking about, Sansa?”

There’s a lump forming in her throat as she tries to answer. “I thought…I thought you didn’t like me anymore. I thought you wanted me to move out. You…”

“I’m sorry,” he says miserably. “I’m so sorry. I’m an idiot,” he leans forward and kisses her softly on the mouth. He runs his hand through her long, red locks and breathes deeply. He looks close to tears. “I realized a while ago that I wanted you as more than a friend. I realized I was…falling in love with you and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable living with me if you didn’t feel the same. But it’s gotten impossible for me to ignore my feelings the past few days and I…hid away…like a coward.”

Sansa absorbs his words. They’re like a soothing balm to her soul…but still…it had hurt.

“Daddy was bad,” she says now.

She says it in a teasing tone but she also means it. She’s willing to forgive him all the same.

“I’m so sorry, Sansa,” he says earnestly. “I won’t make that stupid mistake again. I’ll do whatever I can to make it up to you.”

“Yes, you will,” she promises with a devilish glint in her eye.

His mouth draws up into the most fetching grin and he kisses her once more. He rolls off her to his back and draws her up to him.

But she needs to know. He needs to say it.

“Jon?” she asks tentatively. “Did you mean that? That you…”

“I did,” he says emphatically. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she replies. “But what if…what if I hadn’t heard you? What if…”

“Then, I would’ve gone on being an idiot and making us both miserable perhaps. Or maybe I would’ve realized before it was too late. Either way…I have to admit that I’m glad you caught me tonight.”

“Me, too,” she says before she lays her head on his chests and he draws his blanket over them both.

 


End file.
